Fille d'un survivant
by Sky-Madoshi
Summary: En sixieme année à Poudlard, Lily Potter, la fille du célèbre Harry Potter ne comprend plus son père. Son passé, son combat, sa guerre, jamais il ne lui en a dit un mot. Projetée en 1998 en pleine guerre contre Voldemort, Lily va découvrir le Survivant sous un nouveau jour et, par la même occasion, les secrets qu'il n'a jamais révelé.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde !

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire ! Je ne vais pas vous embeter longtemps et vous laisser découvrir ce Prologue dès maintenant ! Vous trouverez à la fin de ce chapitre, en bas de cette page, toutes les informations sur la publication.

Je répond à toutes les reviews signées, n'hésitez donc pas à me poser vos questions où à laisser un commentaire !

Pour le moment je vous souhaite une... Bonne lecture !

* * *

****

Fille d'un survivant

**Prologue : Lily Potter, fille d'un survivant.**

_L'éclait argenté fila à une vitesse folle vers la sombre silouhette. Ses yeux exorbités de stupeur s'élargissèrent un peu plus lorsque la magie explosa de plein fouet contre sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sans pour autant que le moindre son ne puisse s'en échapper._

_Devant lui un jeune homme se tenait là, fièrement, droit et imposant. On ne pouvait lire dans son regard uniquement de la volonté, de l'espoir et du courage. Dans son fort interieur, il rit._

_Son corps fut prit de spasmes incontrolables et une vive douleur lui parcourra l'échine._

_Son rire se déchaina alors que son cerveau s'engourdissait d'une douce chaleur, reposante et calme._

_Plongé dans le noir, il ne voyait qu'une flamme vasciller devant ses yeux. Le feu tréssaillit en même temps que son activité décroissait. En un clin d'oeil, il ne resta plus qu'un mince filet de fumée qui témoignait de la présence d'une flamme queqlues instants plus tôt._

_Plongé dans le noir, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il n'était plus rien._

_Combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Non... Cela avait tout aussi bien pu se produire durant des années..._

_Mais lorsqu'une pensée jaillit dans son esprit, il s'en empara avec avidité, par peur de perdre cette capacité à nouveau._

_Où suis-je ? Que suis-je ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je ici ? L'air vibre, me repousse. Je me sens mal. Qu'ai-je fais ? La magie me transperce de part en part, je la sent couler en moi, disparaitre, fuir._

_Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis._

_De la lumière. Je veux la suivre. Froid, sombre, sollitude, attirance. Quel sont ces sentiments que j'éprouve ?_

_Des images défilent. Une guerre, des batailles, des morts. Suis-je un homme ? Ai-je été homme ? Suis-je mort ?_

_Noir._

_Le sang coule, j'ai froid, je suis seul, il me manque quelque chose._

_Ca m'obsède, il manque une partie de moi. Je la veux. Il me la faut._

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin._

_Vers la lumière. Je vais vers la lumière._

* * *

"Lily ! Que fais-tu avec ta lumière encore allumée, il est trois heure du matin ?"

Alors que trois coups étaient frappés à la porte de la chambre, la jeune fille ferma précipitament son livre et bondit hors de son lit. Vétu d'une chemise de nuit trop grande pour elle et d'un pantalon de pyjama vert pomme éclatant, Lily cala son oreille derrière la porte.  
Ses cheveux roux roulèrent sur ses épaules en même temps qu'elle se déplacait.

"Tu viens juste de rentrer du travail papa ? Tout vas bien ?" demanda t-elle doucement.

Dans le couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas et des vêtements que l'on retirait. Une robe sorcière tomba au sol en même temps que le glissemennt d'une cravate retentit à travers la porte.

"Tout va bien" lui répondit une voix grave et basse. "Tout le monde dors, tu devrais en faire autant, Lily..."

La sorcière rapprocha un peu plus son oreille de la porte et, n'entendant plus rien, tourna la poignée et poussa le battant.

La porte ainsi entrouverte, Lily scruta l'obscurité. Dans la pénombre, ses yeux vert étaient uniquement éclairé grace à la clarté de sa chambre, tel deux yeux de chat brillant dans le noir, pourchassant une proie.

Le couloir semblait vide, silencieux. Seule la robe sorcière au sol confirmait la présence d'une personne présente quelques instants plus tôt.  
De l'eau se mit à couler pendant plusieurs secondes avant que le robinet ne soit coupé. La porte du bout du couloir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme, en fin de la trentaine, les cheveux brun en bataille et l'air fatigué.

Eclairé par la raie de lumière qui s'échappait de l'ouverture laissée par Lily, l'homme plissa ses yeux.

"Que fais tu, Lily ?"

La rouquine ouvrit un peu plus l'embrasure de la porte, éclarant ainsi le couloir et la cage d'escalier.  
L'homme mit sa main devant son visage pour se proteger de la vive lumière. Si de larges cernes marquaient son visage de façon certaine, c'était plus la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui accrochait le regard.

"Papa... Tu sais ce dont je t'ai parlé... je me disais..."

Le père de la jeune fille passa devant elle sans lui accorder un regard, coupant par la même occasion la phrase de la rouquine. Traversant le couloir, il s'arrêta devant la porte qui était à l'opposé de celle de Lily.

"Je suis fatigué Lily, on en parle demain, d'accord ?"

Sans attendre la réponse de sa fille, l'homme ouvrit la porte et la referma delicatement derrière lui.

Lily mordit sa lèvre inferieur. De sa main droite, elle lissa une de ses mèches rousses, le regard perdu vers le sol.  
Elle rentra dans sa chambre et sauta sur son lit, enfonçant sa tête contre son oreillé. Elle resta dans cette position pendant un moment, sans bouger.

"Idiot..." murmura t-elle pour elle même, sa voix étouffée par le coussin.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit la lumière allumée. Un sommeil sans rêve et si peu reposant.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses paupières quelques heures plus tard, son cerveau mit plusieurs secondes à sortir du brouillard. Encore dans un demi-sommeil, Lily bougea sa tête avec précaution afin de limiter l'engourdissement de sa nuque. Des fourmis chatouillaient ses membres et elle changea de position pour être plus à l'aise.

Ses neurones se connectèrent petit à petit. Elle sentit la chaleur chauffer ses joues et entendit les piaillements des oiseaux étoufées par la vitre de la fenêtre. Du coin de l'oeil, elle nota l'heure qui s'affichait digitalement sur son reveil moldu, magiquement modifié ; 6:30...

Il était encore tôt, elle pouvait encore dormir, tomber dans un nouveau rêve...

Réalisant quelque chose, Lily se leva brusquement sur son lit. La dernière connexion neuronales s'activa, la rendant parfaitement consciente de la situation.

Sautant sur le sol, la rouquine enfila la robe de chambre accrochée au porte manteau placé au coin de sa chambre, tapotant au passage la tête de l'elephant en peluche posé sur son étagère. Lily accommoda le vêtement sur ses épaules et sortit dans le couloir.

Eclairé par la lumière du jour, celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'en pleine nuit. Les murs étaient colorés chaudement, et deux tableaux représentant des matchs de Quidditch stylisés rompaient la monotonie des couleurs.

Lily dévala les escaliers, traversa le salon allegrement décoré et déboula dans la salle à manger.  
Assit en bout de table, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et le regard perdu dans son bol de céreales semblait en pleine reflexion – Ou bien en pleine phase de sommeil paradoxale, revant qu'il était en train de dormir alors qu'il était bel et bien reveillé.

"James !" appela Lily d'une voix suffisament forte pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Le garçon mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir. Il leva la tête, dévoilant des yeux marons et des traits tiré par un sommeils trop court. Sa main plongea machinalement dans son bol de céreales sans que sa cuillère n'en resortisse jamais.

'Lily ?" dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé en se frottant les yeux de sa main valide. "T'es motivée pour être déjà debout alors que tu as la chance de pouvoir dormir autant que tu veux..."

Lily ne répondit pas. Regardant autour d'elle, la sorcière fronça ses sourcils.

"Papa est déjà parti ?" demanda t-elle. La deception pouvait s'entendre au son de sa voix.

James bailla à s'en décrocher la machoir. Il sembla enfin remarquer qu'il n'avait pas touché à son bol pendant de longues minutes et prit une si grosse cuilleré que les aliments eurent du mal à passer sa trachée.  
Frappant sa poitrine pour faire passer les céreales plus facilement, il pointa son index vers Lily.

La sorcière ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il montrait, avant de saisir que son frère ne la désignait pas elle, mais ce qui se trouvait juste derrière.

Dans l'ouverture de la porte, Harry Potter terminait tout juste d'ajuster son col et de ranger sa baguette dans la poche interieur de sa veste.

"James, nous partons pour le ministère dans deux minutes, j'espère que tu es prêt."

Pour toute réponse, le fils Potter avala d'un seul coup le reste de son bol et courut hors de la pièce, laissant Lily et son père seuls.

"Eh bien Lily, tu te lève bien tôt pour quelqu'un qui se couche si tard."

Le ton utilisé par Harry n'était pas réprobateur, mais pas non plus dénué de reproche. Lily gonfla sa poitrine pour se donner du courage et souffla.

"Je me disais... Tu sais depuis le début des vacances on a pas vraiment pu parler."

Harry attrapa une bouteille d'eau et vida le premier quart de celle-ci d'une traite.

"Je travail beaucoup Lily et tu es une grande fille maintenant, tu devrais plus te concentrer sur tes études..."

Le visage de la sorcière s'empourpa. Machinalement, Lily avait attrapé un bout de sa robe et tirait dessus sans s'en rendre compte.

"Pourquoi ramènes-tu toujours ça sur mes études sans savoir de quoi je veux parler ?! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une mauvaise élève ! Albus fais bien pire, pour ce que je sais !"

Harry haussa un sourcil et posa la bouteille qu'il venait de prendre sur la table.

"Justement, ne va pas suivre l'exemple d'Albus, il a suffisament de retenue pour deux personnes..." marmona t-il entre ses dents.

Dans l'escalier, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, probablement James qui revenait. Harry se tourna vers le salon pour surveiller l'arrivée de son fils et préparer son départ.

"Papa..." retenta Lily. "Quant-est ce qu'on aura cette discussion ? Tu m'avais jurer de me raconter avant ma sixième année."

Lily avait le regard flamboyant d'une forte determination. Voyant que son père semblait perturbé, elle continua.

"J'en ai assez des on-dit et des livres enjolivants la réalité."

Elle marqua une pause, ses mains sur les hanches.

"Tu m'avais dit que tu me raconterais ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Avec tes mots, avec ton histoire. Ce que tu as vécu, la guerre, ton combat..."

Lily regardait son père dans les yeux. Elle savait que les iris verts qu'elle voyait n'étaient que le reflets des siens.  
Au même moment, James entra dans la salle à manger. Sans un mot, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils et, dans un craquement, il tranplana avec lui.

Lily se retrouva seule dans la salle à manger. Elle fit la moue et rangea la bouteille que son père avait laissé sur la table.

"Idiot..." répeta t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle resta un moment seule dans la cuisine sans savoir quoi faire. Machinalement, la sorcière passa sa main sur son front et le massa pour chasser une migraine qui commençait à la démanger. Avisant le paquet de céréales toujours posé sur la table, Lily attrapa un bol et le remplit jusqu'au bord. Dans la foulée, elle versa un peu de lait et réchauffa le tout d'un mouvement de baguette.  
Juste au dessus de la porte se trouvait l'horloge offerte par la famille Weasley, indiquant en temps réel où se trouvait les membres de la famille.

L'aiguille qui représentait Lily se trouvait bien evidemment en direction de "Maison", tout comme celle de sa mère, Ginny Potter et de son deuxième frère, Albus Serverus Potter. Les flèches de son père et de James terminèrent de se déplacer pour s'arrêter là où était inscrit le mot "Ministère de la Magie".

Le regard perdu vers l'étrange machine, Lily ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une femme la regardait tendrement.

"On rêvasse Lily ?" demanda sa mère appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Lily laissa tomber sa cuillère de surprise, répendant par la même occasion du lait sur le sol.

"Maman !" gémit la jeune fille en attrapant la serviette près du lavabo et en la jetant au sol. "Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !"

Ginny sourit de plus belle et caressa d'une main la chevelure couleur feu de sa fille.

"Je pensais être seule ce matin, c'est rare de te voir te lever si tôt en pleine période de vacances !"

Lily haussa des épaule et termina d'essuyer le sol. En se relevant, elle capta le regard malicieux de sa mère.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda t-elle méfiante.

Ginny ouvrit le robinet et se lava les mains.

"Rien rien..." répondit-elle d'un ton rieur. "Je me disais juste à quel point tu pouvais ressembler à ton père."

Lily se refrogna un instant, d'un geste précis, elle lança la serviette qui s'accrocha sur l'emplacement prévu.  
Remarquant son changement d'expression, Ginny fronça ses sourcils.

"Eh bien ma puce, quelque chose te contrarie ?"

La jeune fille sourrit en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait rien dire à sa mère, elles étaient assez proches toutes les deux, mais cette discussion avait déjà eu lieu plusieurs fois. Cela ne servait à rien de resasser encore et encore le même sujet.

"Il ne reste seulement plus que deux jours de vacances avant que je retourne à Poudlard, je me disais juste que c'était dommage de ne pas avoir pu passer un peu plus de temps avec tous le monde..."

Mis à part le jour de Noël, la famille Potter ne s'était jamais réunit au grand complet autour d'une table. Principalement le patriarche, Harry Potter, tellement occupé par sa qualité de Chef des Aurors qu'il en oubliait sa famille.  
Lily avait eu même l'occasion de voir plus souvent les Weasley durant ces deux semaines de pauses que sa propre famille... Si elle allait encore en cours avec un Albus qui se démenait (était-ce là bien le mot ?) pour s'en sortir en septième année d'étude, ce n'était plus le cas de James qui suivait désormais un stage au sein du Ministère... Stage qui lui faisait partir tôt le matin et rentrer le soir l'esprit embrumé, et dont l'appel de son lit semblait plus puissant que n'importe quoi d'autre.

La mère de la rouquine attrapa Lily par les épaules et lui massa tendrement ses muscles encore engourdis par une nuit agitée.

Lily ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer doucement par sa mère, profitant de ce moment de complicité qu'elles seules pouvaient partager.

Ca n'avait pas toujours été comme ça entre les deux femmes. Lily avait eu sa periode "rebelle" quelques années plus tôt et n'hésitait pas à reprocher à sa mère tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant cette situation s'ameliora grandement au même moment où Lily commença à poser de plus en plus de question sur son père, et sur la guerre qu'il avait mené.

Devant son silence, c'était Ginny Potter, sa mère, qui lui parlé de tout ça, revelant par la même occasion que la plupart des livres scolaires embellissait la réalité. L'histoire était ré-écrite par les vainqueurs, et le visage triste de sa mère n'avait fait que confirmer son intuitions.

Dès lors, Lily n'avait de cesse de demander à son père de lui raconter sa propre version. Trop occupé par le travail, il avait toujours refusé de lui dire quoique ce soit. Bien entendu, Lily n'était pas dupe et savait pertinnemment que ce n'était là qu'une simple excuse pour pouvoir repousser la conversation à plus tard. Tout comme le fait qu'elle était encore "trop" jeune pour ça, et qu'il ne lui dirait rien avant sa sixieme année à Poudlard.

Bien entendu, quatre mois après ça renrée en tant qu'étudiante en sixieme année, Lily n'avait toujours pas eu la moindre discussion avec le grand Harry Potter.

Oh bien sûr, elle avait chercher d'autre moyen de se renseigner, en demandant à ses frères par exemple. Si Albus semblait en savoir encore moins qu'elle sur leur père, James par contre avait viré au bleu lorsque Lily lui avait posé ses questions.

La jeune rouquine ne savait plus très bien ce que son frère lui avait répondu exactement, mais il s'en était tiré sans dévoiler la moindre information, laissant Lily encore plus dans l'incompréhension. Un an plus tard James quittait l'école, rentrait au ministère et se trouvait même sous la protection de leur père.

James... Le garçon avait si brusquement changé. Si joyeux à Poudlard, il était devenu plus inquiet que jamais depuis qu'il était parti du château. Son regard fuyait lorsqu'il croisait le sien et, s'il n'avait jamais été un modèle d'obéissance, il suivait désormais leur père comme son ombre.

Harry Potter.

A Poulard il était adulé par les autres élèves, et même par les professeurs. Ils lui vouait un culte quasi mystique, presque divin.

A son arrivé à Poudlard, James avait eu droit à des traitements de faveurs des professeurs. Traitements qu'il avait refusé à coup de grands cris colériques et qui permit à Albus et à la rouquine d'avoir une scolarité presque normale.

Presque...

Pouvait-on dire que devoir refuser de signer des autographes tous les jours, emprunter des chemins secrets pour ne pas affronter le fan club officiel des Potter, devoir s'excuser auprès d'un professeur de ne pas pouvoir organiser un rendez-vous avec son père, était une scolarité normale ?

Ginny Potter s'arrêta de de masser les épaules de la jeune fille pour lisser ses cheveux roux. Lily savait que sa mère adorait ses cheveux, juste un peu plus clair que les siens.

"James et ton père son très occupé au ministère en ce moment... Avant ta naissance, Harry pouvait rester des semaines à regler des affaires sans qu'il ne remette un pied à la maison où ne m'envoie le moindre hiboux... Il a toujours été comme ça, Lily, mais tu sais que sa famille compte plus que n'importe quoi pour lui."

Ginny avait fini sa phrase tout en se rapprochant de la joue de la jeune fille. Elle y déposa un baiser affectueux et se détacha de Lily.

"Il finira par te parler, laisse lui le temps. Il ne se rend pas encore compte que sa petite fille est déjà une adulte !" termina-t-elle en souriant, relevant les pomettes de son visages et dévoilant les quelques taches de rousseurs ayant survécu au passage à l'âge adulte.

Lily regarda sa mère un instant avant de relever ses épaules.

"Tu sais, je pense que même à trente ans il me verra toujours comme une enfant !"

Ginny fit mine de réflechir, un doigt posé contre son menton.

"Mmhh, à toi de lui prouver le contraire, alors !"

Cette dernière réplique termina la conversation, laissant à Lily une sensation amère dans la bouche. 

* * *

"Miss Potter, si mon cours vous ennuie tant que ça, rien ne vous empêche de sortir de cette salle !"

Lily sursauta sur sa chaise brusquement, remarquant au passage que tous les élèves avaient leurs têtes tournés vers elle.

Woups !

La rouquine rougit si bien que sa couleur de peau s'accorda parfaitement avec ses cheveux, le tout provoquant quelques ricanemement moqueurs dans la classe qui venaient probablement en grande partie des Serpentards.

Ses neuronnes se mirent en marchent. Elle était à Poudlard. En plein cours. La rentrée avait eu lieu ce matin. Et après être rentrer dans la salle...

Elle s'était endormie ? En plein cours ?!

Le professeur Gobers, professeur en défense contre les forces du mal, la regardait severement, frappant sa paume de sa baguette en bois d'orme.

Comme il aimait le rapeller à ses élèves, le bois d'orme était particulierement efficaces pour lancer des sortilèges rapides et puissant, parfait pour le cours de défense, contrairement au bois de Punellier de Miss Rover, n'est-ce pas ?

"Excusez-moi professeur je... Je ne sait pas ce qu'il m'a pris..."

Gobers frappa une nouvelle fois sa baguette contre sa main et soupira. Sous sa coupe au bol, ses yeux dévoilaient de profondes cernes qui indiquaient qu'il aurait lui aussi bien aimer dormir au lieu de donner son cours.

"Miss Potter, sachez que votre nom ne vous donne pas la permission de dormir le premier jour de la rentrée... Vous croyez vous au dessus de tout cela ?"

Lily baissa les yeux. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, le professeur Gobers ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture et ne manquait pas de l'humilier en classe dès que l'occasion se présentait. Si elle avait voulu se défendre lors des premiers jours, elle avait vite compris que cela ne faisait que donner de l'eau au moulin du professeur et préferait désormais se taire et attendre que l'orage passe.

La rouquine sentait le regard du professeur se focaliser sur le haut de son crâne.

"Miss Potter, maintenant que vous êtes reveillée, pourquoi ne pas venir au tableau nous faire une petite démonstration de défense avec moi ? Après tout, si vous dormez durant mon cours, cela signifie justement que vous êtes suffisament douée pour vous en passer, n'est ce pas ?"

Aïe, il fallait s'en douter, Lily n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement cette fois-ci. A contre coeur, la jeune fille se leva, attrapa sa baguette posé sur son pupitre et suivit le professeur jusqu'à l'estrade au bout de la salle. Sur sa poitrine, l'emblème de Gryffondor trônait en maitre, mais aujourd'hui son courage, Lily ne savait pas où il était passé !

Comme d'habitude, les élèves la suivirent du regard. Du coin de l'oeil, Lily capta Ashley, sa meilleure amie depuis la première année d'école. Une petite brune chétive à la joie de vivre communicative.

Ashley lui fit un clin d'oeil d'encouragement qui redonna un peu de tonus à la jeune fille. Grimpant sur l'estrade, Lily se mit face à au professeur.

Le dos legerement vouté et sa longue robe trainant au sol ne donnait que peu de charme à ce cher enseignant.  
Plissant les yeux, il arma son bras en direction de la jeune fille.

"Bien, je n'ai pas à rappeler quel était l'intitulé du cours, n'est ce pas ?"

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Cette manie de répéter à chacune de ses fin de phrases "n'est ce pas?" l'agacait maintenant plus que tout au monde.  
Bien entendu, elle ne savait pas de quoi avait pu porter le cours. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'être entrer dans la classe... Et encore, le souvenir était flou et la rouquine se demandait si, même ça, elle ne l'avait pas inventé elle même.

Heureusement, ce fut Ashley qui, comme d'habitude, lui sauva la mise. Son amie articula lettre par lettre sans pour autant émettre le moindre son le thème de l'exercice.

P – R – O – T – E – G – O

Pour cloturer son explication, elle fit mine ne refermer ses lèvres à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair, de cadenasser le tout et d'avaler une clé imaginaire.

Un message compliqué ? Pas vraiment, pour Lily qui cotoyait la jeune fille depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, elle avait tous de suite compris : Sortilège informulé.

Elle devait se défendre avec un Protego sans pour autant qu'elle ne prononce le sort à voix haute.

Lily ferma les yeux et souffla. Si elle n'était pas la meilleur en cours de défense, on pouvait dire qu'elle était la dernière en sortilège imprononcé.

Sans perdre le peu de contenance qui lui restait, la rouquine mit son bras libre devant elle, paume ouverte et renversa sa main armé juste au dessus de sa tête. Le professeur Gobers fit la grimace tandis que Lily sourit interieurement. Avant que Gobers n'obtienne le poste de professeur en défense contre les forces du mal, Lily aimait bien cette matière. Son père lui avait montré mainte et mainte fois sa position de duel préféré.

S'aidant de sa main libre, elle pouvait se donner un élan dans n'importe quelle direction et ainsi pouvoir esquiver toute sorte d'attaque.

Pourtant, Gobers ne supportait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de prendre cette pose et ne manquait pas de lui rappeler sans cesse qu'ainsi, elle ne tiendrait pas une seule seconde face à un véritable mage noir.

Le professeur ne la remit pourtant pas en question et se prépara à l'attaque. Voulait-il l'humilier encore plus ? Lui montrer que même dans cette position elle ne valait pas grand chose ?

Le regard de Lily se durcit. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire sans rien dire.

Gobers donna le signal, s'avança d'un pas et lança son sortilège offensif. Une lumière aveuglante s'échappa de la pointe de sa baguette et fila vers la rouquine.

Serrant le manche de son arme magique à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, Lily concentra toute son energie à son sort de protection. Pour elle, le temps se mit à ralentir, se rarifier. Dans son esprit, le mot qu'habituellement elle hurlait se forma en lettre imaginaire.

_Protego  
_  
Rien. Pas la moindre étincelle de magie ne sortit de sa baguette. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive, elle le devait. Elle connaissait pourtant la théorie sur le bout des doigts, mais la pratique était une autre affaire.

_Protego_

Le sortilège rouge n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Lily savait qu'elle en avait la capacité. Elle était une Potter après tout, pas n'importe qui.

_PROTEGO_

Le malefice du professeur toucha Lily de plein fouet. La rouquine sentit son corps s'envoler de l'estrade et flotter dans les airs quelques instant avant de retomber lourdement au sol.

Le choc fut rude et son dos ne manqua pas de l'avertir qu'il ne fallait pas le cogner si fort.

Son souffle se coupa alors que sa vue brouilla l'espace autour d'elle. Deux ou trois silhouettes unidentifiables vinrent autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse mettre un nom à l'une d'entres elles. Les sons se mélangèrent et tout ne devint qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible.

Puis une douce chaleur frappa ses côtes, son sang se glaça et elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Lily reprit conscience, elle était assise sur l'estrade. La classe entière avait les yeux rivés sur elle, Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

A côté d'elle, le professeur Gobers se leva.

"Bien miss Potter, j'espere que ce sortilège de de vigueur vous aura donné le coup de fouet nécessaire pour ne plus vous donner l'envie de roupiller dans ma classe. Aussi, au vu de votre performance, j'ai bien peur qu'un "Désolant" de plus ne vienne s'ajouter à votre moyenne..."

Encore sonnée, Lily ne capta qu'un mot sur deux. Elle comprit néanmoins la globalité de ce que le professeur lui disait. Au moins, elle s'en était tirée sans retenue, cette fois-ci...

"Ah, et je vous prirai de venir me voir dans mon bureau ce soir, après le diner, Miss Potter."

...Ou pas, tout compte fait...

La sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours arriva comme une délivrance pour la rouquine. Merlin semblait avoir décider de lui donner un peu de répit !

Avec l'aide d'Ashley, Lily se remit d'aplomb, attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle sans un regard pour le professeur.  
La rouquine ignora les sourires moqueurs des autres élèves et dédala vers un couloir parallèle.

Si James avait réussit à se faire une place à Poudlard avec ses bonnes notes, et Albus avec son caractère espiègle et bien trempé, Lily ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait réussit son coup.

Oh, elle avait bien quelques amis, bien sûr, mais une grande majorité des élèves et des professeurs la considerait avant tout comme la dernière fille Potter. Par conséquent, elle se devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Eh bien non, perdu ! Lily était une fille toute simple, dans la moyenne. Elle n'avait pas de très bonne note, n'était pas la plus courageuse ni la plus belle ou la plus intelligente ! Et elle n'était certainement pas comme avait pu l'être son père à son âge.

"Ca y est, tu retombes dans tes pensées Lily ?" lui demanda Ashley d'une voix douce.

Son amie, qui avait une tête de moins qu'elle, avait placé sur visage juste sous son menton et la regardait avait inquietude.

"Ca va mieux ? Après ce que Gobers à fait... Quel fiente de Troll ce type !"

Lily agrandit son sourire pour la rassurer.

"Et encore, c'est méchant pour les Trolls ce que tu viens de dire, Ash'..." Elle marqua un temps avant de se rendre compte que son amie attendait quelque chose d'autre d'elle. "Mais oui ça va ! J'ai juste était un peu sonnée... Je te jure que ça va !" completa t-elle alors qu'Ashley fronçait de plus en plus ses sourcils.

La brune finit par aquiescer d'un mouvement de tête entendu.

"C'est bien la première fois que tu t'endors en classe en tout cas ! J'ai eu beau essayé de te reveiller par tous les moyens, il a fallut que ce soit Gobers qui y arrive en frappant contre ta table... Et encore, il à dû s'y reprendre par deux fois avant que tu ne lève ta petite tête !"

Lily s'arrêta, surprise. Derrière elle, un élève plus jeune manqua de lui rentrer dedans. S'excusant de sa maladresse, le garçon s'enfuit à toute vitesse, rouge comme une tomate magique lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de bousculer une Potter.

"Gobers à frappé sur mon bureau ? Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte !" s'exclama la rouquine une fois que le garçon eut disparu.

"Il a pourtant frappé deux fois !" continua Ashley en mimant le geste par la même occasion. "La première fois il à essayé de paraître impassible mais on à bien vu qu'il avait frappé un peu trop fort et qu'il s'était bien ecorché la main ! Pour preuve, le deuxieme coup à sonné beaucoup moins fort !"

Comme à son habitude, Ashley parlait tout en marchant à vive allure. Elle tourna sur elle même pour faire face à Lily avant de continuer sa marche à reculons puis de sautiller entre les dalles du château.

Lily regarda son amie avec tendresse. Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour être si energique et ne jamais perdre son sourire ?

"Comme quoi, même endormie, t'arrives à le rendre fou le Gobers !"

La rouquine fit le "V" de la victoire.

"Bha tien, il à été punit par le bon Merlin en personne ! La prochaine fois, il hésitera à deux fois avant de vouloir me reveiller comme bon lui semble !"

Ashley sauta sur une des dernières dalles du couloir. Elle resta en équilibre sur un pied un instant, l'air pensif.

"Quand même, s'endormir comme ça, ça m'inquiète un peu..."

Lily lui tira la langue et l'attrapa par les épaules.

"Je devais manqué d'un peu de sommeil voilà tout ! Et puis on est à Poudlard de toute façon, que veux tu qu'il m'ar..."

Un coup de vent fit s'envoler les mèches rousses de Lily derrière ses oreilles alors qu'un sifflement manqua de briser ses tympas. En un instant les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent, plongeant Lily dans une obscurité parfaite.

Les épaules d'Ashley se dérobèrent de ses doigts et elle ne sentit bientôt plus aucune présence autour d'elle.

"...rive" la dernière syllabe se termina dans un murmure. Lily n'était même pas sûre d'avoir entendu le son de sa propre voix.

Vide.

Son coeur battant contre sa poitrine lui indiquait qu'elle était toujours vivante, mais celui-ci tambourinait tellement fort qu'il la faisait souffrir.

La panique l'envahit, sa respiration s'accelera, sa poitrine se serra et l'air commença à lui manquer.

Merlin qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec elle en ce moment ? Elle allait si bien ce matin.

Noir. Plus de vision.

Vide. Plus de son.

Seule. Plus de sensation.

Elle allait mourir ? Ici ?

Cette dernière pensée, aussi fugace fût-elle, sembla faire réagir ce nouveau monde.

Un rayon de lumière transperca les ténèbres et explosa à quelques mètres d'elle. S'elevant majestueusement dans la pénombre, une porte apparut de nul part.

Mû par une force irresistible, Lily n'hésita pas une seconde. Sans en avoir conscience, la poignée était tournée et le passage franchi.

Derrière cet enfer de noirceur, vide et froid, il y avait...

* * *

**Prologue fin.**

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle Fanfiction Harry Potter ! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis "l'auteur" de Mon Unique Univers et j'avais promis à la fin de celui-ci de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure.

Après quelques mois de repos et de préparation pour cette histoire, me voici donc !

Tout d'abord une petite explication. Fille d'un survivant se passe dans le même 'type d'univers" que Mon Unique Univers (Ceux ayant lu cette histoire comprendront). Mais mis à part ça il n'y a aucun rapport entre les deux fanfics et les deux histoires se lisent bien entendu de façon totalement autonome ! Néanmoins, si vous aimez l'une il est probable que vous apprecierez l'autre, donc n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'oeil !

Si dans "Mon unique univers" le thème était la recherche d'un amour perdu, la prise de conscience et trouver sa place dans le monde, Fille d'un survivant va plus se focaliser sur la relation Père-Fille, le rejet, la peur et la solitude.

Avec encore plus de suspens, plus de révelation, plus de retournement de situation, plus d'explications surprises ! (Comment ça, ça sonne faux ce que je dit ?!)

Bref, j'espere que vous aller apprécier cette nouvelle histoire. J'ai pour ma part beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !

Avant de vous dire à la semaine prochaine, je tenais a signaler aussi que les chapitres seront un poil plus court que pour "Mon unique Univers". (De la taille de celui-ci.) Cela va me permetre de pouvoir tenir mes délais un peu plus facilement mais ne changera en rien le contenu même de l'histoire. (Il y aura surement juste un peu plus de chapitre !). Les chapitres seront donc posté une fois par semaine, tous les samedi !

Maintenant que tous est dit, je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine les amis !


	2. Chapter 1 : L'Archi-Monde

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**En avant pour le premier chapitre de Fille d'un survivant ! C'est ici que tout commence !**  
**Comme d'habitude, je répond par MP à toutes les reviews signées, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'Archi-Monde.**

_Lily se laissa bercer par le bouillonement des sensations qui deferlaient en elle. Seule dans l'obscurité, la jeune fille sentait son corps flotter des les airs. Sans attaches ni artifices, Lily prit conscience qu'il n'y avait plus de haut, ni de bas._

_Ou plutôt, tout était haut, et tout était bas._

_Au loin, des points lumineux scintillaient, rapellant les nuits étoilées qu'elle avait pu voir plus jeune accompagné par son père. Mais ce n'était pas là des astres solaire, pas plus que rien de tous ça n'existait réellement._

_La rouquine savait qu'elle rêvait. Où, si elle n'était pas endormie, que rien de tout ce qu'elle voyait ou ressentait ne faisait partit de la réalité._

_Elle ne voulait pourtant pas partir. Rester ici, pour toujours, était une idée qui ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Ici pas d'inquietude, pas de question, pas de passé ni de futur. Lily elle même n'existait plus, elle n'était plus qu'une pensée anonyme, sans souvenirs, sans âme._

_"Qui es-tu ?"_

_La question résonna dans l'espace. La rouquine sentit cette interrogation rentrer dans toutes les particules de son corps immateriel._

_"Qui es-tu ?"_

_En voilà une question étrange. Elle était Lily Potter. Où plutôt, AVAIT été Lily Potter. Depuis combien de temps maintenant était elle ici ? Elle avait l'impression d'y être née._

_"Qui es-tu ?"_

_En voilà une question étrange. Elle était... Mince, qui était-elle ? Etait-elle quelqu'un ? Elle avait oublié. Où plutôt, elle ne pensait même pas avoir été quelqu'un un jour._

_Un reflet apparut dans le vide. Celui d'une jeune fille, rousse au yeux vert et dont le visage était recouvert de petites tâches de rousseur._  
_Le reflet contempla ce qu'il restait d'elle. Il sourit._

_"Qui sommes-nous ?"_

* * *

Ce fût la pierre froide en contacte directe avec la peau de la jeune fille qui lui fit reprendre peu à peu conscience.

Ses yeux mi-clots, encore à l'extreme limite entre l'éveil et le sommeil, distinguaient seulement un brouillard opaque qui ne l'aidait guère. Avec une lenteur qui lui paraissait infinie, Lily mit son cerveau en ébullition et tenta de se donner un coup de fouet pour se mettre debout.

Après une vaine tentative, ce fût la position assise qui s'avera être la seule solution possible.

Sa respiration était lourdre et difficile. Tout comme ses membres qui semblaient peser une tonne. Son ouïe se remit par accoup, distinguant un clapotis régulier semblable à des gouttes d'eau tombant en rythme sur un sol en dallage.

Accompagnant ses oreilles, sa vue se mit en marche elle aussi. Le brouillard continuel se dissipa, dévoilant une pénombre tout aussi opaque et impénetrable.

Enfin, son odorat termina la ronde des nouvelles sensation, sans compter le goût du sang qui lui démangeait les papilles.  
L'air était remplit d'une odeur âcre et suffocante. Sa respiration était saccadée et Lily fut obligée d'ouvrir la bouche aussi grand que possible pour absorber le maximum d'air que possible. C'était comme si l'atmosphère avait brusquement changée, et qu'elle n'était plus dôtée que faiblement en oxygène.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, dans la sollitude et le silence sans que rien ne se passa. Ses sens retrouvés, c'est son esprit qui rapella la rouquine à l'ordre.

Où était-elle ?

Elle avait été happer dans ce lieu sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment et s'était reveillée seule. Sa respiration s'accelera en même temps que son regard examinait les lieux.  
Rien, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une roche sombre, humide et le sol était balayé par un sable grisâtre et sec.

De la poussière rentra dans sa gorge, et Lily du deglutir et tousser pendant une bonne minute avant qu'elle n'arrive à calmer sa trachée.  
Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, résonnant dans la zone tel un écho sans fin.

"Pa..."

Sa gorge se serra de nouveau et Lily fut incable de prononcer la dernière syllabe. Posant sa tête sur ses genous, elle tenta de se calmer, mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

La première chose qu'il fallait faire... Qu'il fallait faire...

Son corps se mit à trembler alors que sa vue s'embrouilla à nouveau de larmes.

Merlin, qu'avait t'elle fait pour meriter ça ?

Il fallait qu'elle se calme et reflechisse. Relevant la tête, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et remit l'une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles et souffla.  
Elle expulsa par la même occasion les derniers grains de sable qui s'était infiltrés dans sa bouche.

Elle était rentrée à Poudlard pour le seconde trimestre et s'était endormie sans raison en plein cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. A la fin du cours, et après une humilation routinale du professeur Gobers, elle était repartie en compagnie d'Ashley et là...

Lily ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

C'était là que tout avait mal tourné !

Tout s'était effrondré autour d'elle, plus rien ne semblait exister mis à part une porte qu'elle avait franchi.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait ici...

La rouquine avala sa salive et se risqua un regard vers le fond de la... grotte ? Elle ne savait pas comment définir le lieu où elle se trouvait, et décida, à cause des murs rocheux, qu'il s'agissait d'une grotte.

Si tout autour d'elle était déjà sombre, rien ne semblait éclairer le chemin devant elle.

A taton et tremblotant, Lily prit appuie contre le mur et se releva. Ses jambes manquèrent de fléchir sous son poid et elle du se rattraper à la dernière seconde à une proéminance dans la roche.

Avec quoi s'était elle rattrapée ?

Plus le temps passait et plus sa vue s'habituait à l'obscurité. A bien observer le mur face à elle, Lily se rendit compte qu'il était légèrement plus claire et que ce qui l'avait sauver de la chute quelques instants plus tôt était... Une poignée de porte !

Apparaisant de nulle part, la poignée était terne, fondu dans le décors de façon si parfaite que si Lily ne l'avait pas accroché par hasard, jamais elle n'aurait pu la remarquer.

Attrapant des deux mains la poignée metallique, la jeune fille tenta de la tourner. Si elle était arrivée ici par une porte, c'est pas une porte qu'elle devait en ressortir !

Une logique indéniable qui aurait pu être juste si la porte avait accepté de s'ouvrir. Rien à faire, s'était totalement bloqué.

De rage, Lily donna un coup de pied qui eut pour seul résultat de faire vibrer toute sa jambe et de la renverser au sol. Ses fesses amortissèrent la chute, provoquant par la même occasion une volée de poussière qui s'inflitra dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Raclant sa gorge, Lily papillona des paupières et passa plusieurs coups de manches sur ses yeux avant de pouvoir voir de nouveau.

Ses mains se posèrent au sol alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cède à la panique, elle n'était pas encore dans une situation catastrophique.

Comment son père aurait réagit s'il avait été ici à sa place ? Probablement pas comme elle.

Il aurait analysé la situation calmement avant de commencer son exploration et il aurait... utiliser la magie !

Quelle idiote elle faisait, elle en avait même oublié qu'elle était une sorcière ! Un simple Lumos pouvait éclairer les endroits les plus sombres, et elle n'aurait plus à craindre quoique ce soit de cet endroit.

Lily palpa la poche interieur de sa robe et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle sentit le contacte rassurant de sa baguette magique.

Elle attrapa fermement le bois noir ébène et lança le sortilège devant elle.

"Lumos !"

Sa propre voix résonna de nouveau dans la grotte et elle attendit avec impatience l'étincelle magique qui allait venir éclairer les lieux.

Mais l'étincelle ne vint pas et le bout de sa baguette resta desesperement froid.

"Lumos !" répeta-t-elle d'une voix plus pressée, plus inquiète.

Le résultat fut indentique, la magie ne fonctionna pas.

La sorcière serra les dents. Sans conviction elle relança une dernière fois le sortilège, le bras le long de son corps.

Rien ne se produisit, la grotte restait totalement impenetrable, sombre et froide. La rouquine regarda les paumes de ses mains, essayant de sentir la magie couler en elle. Lily avait vécu dans le monde magique depuis sa naissance, elle avait toujours connu son pouvoir. En un instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien en elle, qu'aucune particule magique ne coulait dans son sang.

Plus que jamais, elle se demanda ce que son père aurait fait ? Le grand Harry Potter aurait forcement trouvé une solution.

Son regard se perdit vers les entrailles noires de la grotte.

Avalant sa salive, Lily prit la résolution d'avancer. Prudemment, la main contre la paroie, la rouquine pénètra mètre après mètre à l'interieur de la grotte.

Un courant d'air froid glaçait un peu plus sa peau à chaque fois que l'un de ses pieds touchait le sol et une monotonie s'installa au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Tout était semblable à l'endroit où elle était apparue. La roche humide était de temps en temps cassée par une porte inouvrable. Aucun chemin perpendiculaire ne vint troubler sa ligne droite et elle ne croisa par une âme vivante.

Où donc était-elle tombée ?

Lily se demanda si elle n'était pas dans un sous sol caché sous le château de Poudlard. Après tout, elle avait disparu à Poudlard, il était donc possible qu'elle y soit encore.  
Son esprit échappa à son contrôle et se perdit dans les méandres de sa propre pensée. Sa famille était-elle à sa recherche ? Où bien personne n'était au courant de sa disparition ?

Non... Ashley avait probablement dû avertir tout le monde, sauf... Sauf si Ashley avait été happé elle aussi.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour hurler le nom de son amie, mais la referma aussitôt pour tendre l'oreille.

Qui sait quelle créatures magiques pouvaient peupler ce lieu. Si Ashley était elle aussi ici, alors elle finirait peut-être pas lui tomber dessus. Pour le moment, sans indice, il vallait mieux faire profil bas et continuer à avancer sans bruit. Si des gens venaient la chercher, ils crieraient son nom, et elle pourrait alors leur répondre.

Une ombre capta le regard de la jeune fille, et Lily s'arrêta net. Ouvrant les yeux à leur grand maximum pour capter le peu de lumière que laissait échapper la grotte, elle tâcha de retrouver ce qui avait intriguer son regard.

Sur le plafond rocheux, une masse noir informe rampait en silence. Sans pouvoir définir ce qu'elle voyait, Lily coupa d'instinct sa respiration et se colla contre la paroie.

La masse sombre glissa sur plusieurs centimètres sans un bruit avant de se laisser tomber au sol telle une goutte d'eau particulierement grosse.

Au sol, il était impossible de faire la difference entre la "créature" et une simple ombre, projection créée par l'interception d'une source lumineuse.

Lily sentit qu'elle arrivait à sa limite, il fallait qu'elle reprenne de l'air. Sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, elle savait que cette chose était dangereuse.

Fermant les yeux, elle pris une insipiration rapide.

L'ombre trésaillit et Lily se paralysa. Les yeux toujours fermé, la rouquine sentit la créature s'avancer dans sa direction. Elle imagina l'être monter à hauteur de son visage, froler ses joues, ses cheveux, ses épaules.

L'ombre allait l'enlacer, la dévorer. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Lily se laissa glisser au sol. Là, elle savait que l'ombre était sous elle et que d'un instant à l'autre elle allait passer à l'attaque.

Lily ouvrit les yeux.

Rien.

Il n'y avait plus rien, l'ombre avait disparu.

La rouquine haleta dès qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, aspirant de grandes bouffées d'air et remplissant ses poumons de l'energie dont elle avait besoin.  
Elle resta dans cette position un long moment et avait l'impression de redécouvrir son corps. La moindre petite parcelle de sa peau était tendue, lui rapellant par la même occasion qu'elle était un être vivant.

Etrangement, cette dangereuse rencontre renforca la volonté de la jeune fille. Il était impératif maintenant de sortir d'ici, pas question de rester plus longtemps dans cette grotte.

Utilisant cette determination comme un coup de fouet, la sorcière se releva et reprit sa route, l'esprit encore plus aiguisé que précedemment.  
La sorcière s'avança d'une centaine de mètre, jusqu'à ce qu'un son régulié, d'abord très faible puis de plus en plus insistant, ne vint troubler le pesant silence.

Lily ralentit son pas mais ne s'arrêta pour autant. Contrairement à l'Ombre, le bruit qu'elle entendait ne semblait pas dangereux, il était presque... Humain.

La rouquine frotta une de ses épaules, à la fois par reflexe, mais aussi pour se réchauffer. Elle scruta l'obscurité comme jamais, s'appretant à fuir s'il le fallait.

Puis, surgissant de la pénombre, un petit être apparut devant elle. Lily se paralysa lorsqu'elle put le détailler plus en détail.

La créature avait la taille d'un Elfe de maison. Humanoïde, elle avait une tête grosse comme un ballon moldu. Trois long poils sur son crâne dégarnit lui servait de chevelure et un nez énorme lui donnait une apparence quelque peu ridicule.

Ses petits yeux pétillaient d'une intelligence fine et réèlle alors que sa longue barbe blanche lui donnait un air de vieux sage. Habillé d'une simple robe blanche, du moins, c'était ce que distinguait Lily dans le noir, il gardait près de lui un gros livre dont il semblait tenir à la prunelle de ses yeux.  
Sur ses hanches trônait un trousseau de clé remplit d'instrument metalliques qui lui arrivait presque jusqu'en bas des jambes.

En plus d'être la source du bruit, Lily se demanda si ces clés servaient à ouvrir les portes qu'elle avait vu le long du couloir. Porte qui, pour ce qu'elle avait vu, ne possedait d'ailleurs pas de serrure.

La créature ouvrit son livre, tourna les pages et sembla lire quelque chose avant de relever ses yeux vers la rouquine.

Lily se recula d'un pas et mordit ses lèvres. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle fuir, ou tenter d'ouvrir la discussion ?

Par chance, ce fut la créature qui prit la décision.

"Miss Lily Potter n'est ce pas ? Votre arrivée n'était pas prévue, mais je vous pris de bien vouloir me suivre s'il vous plait."

Sa voix était grave, profonde, presque imposante par rapport à sa petite taille et son apparence de vieillard.

Sans attendre la réponse de Lily, l'être avait déjà tourné les talons et partait en trottinant dans la direction opposée. Avisant que la jeune fille ne le suivait pas, la créature s'arrêta et soupira.

"Miss Potter ? L'Archi-Monde n'est pas un lieu acceuillant pour les sorciers et il vous serait préferable de ne pas rester sur place plus d'une dizaine de minutes, sans quoi je ne pourrais garantir votre sécurtié."

Il avait parlé à toutes vitesse, caressant sa barbe tout au long de sa tirade. Ses yeux croisa le regard de Lily un instant et la jeune fille se sentit examiner interieurement. Plissant les yeux, le petit homme rejoiginit Lily à coup d'enjambés les plus grandes possibles.

Arrivant tout prêt de Lily, la créature grogna et caressa sa barbe. La jeune fille tenta de garder contenance.

"Vous me connaissez ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Le nain émit un bruit qui ressemblait à la fois à un rire et à un reniflement.

"Les Efles Piegeurs savent tout de l'Archi-Monde, Miss Potter. Ceci étant dit, et je ne le répétrai pas une troisieme fois, suivez moi si vous voulez avoir une chance de sortir d'ici en un seul morceau."

Lily n'avait jamais entendu parler de près ou de loin aux Elfes Piegeurs, mais elle comprit, au ton employé par l'Elfe, qu'il ne plaisantait pas.  
Cette fois-ci, les jambes de la rouquine se mirent en marche et elle suivre la créature.

A chaque pas, l'Elfe faisait bouger ses clés qui produisaient un cliqueti rythmé et presque rassurant. Même si Lily savait que ce n'était là qu'une illusion de ses sens, elle trouva que l'atmosphère était maintenant plus chaud et que même l'obscurité paraissait moins opaque.

Ils marchèrent tous deux sans un mots pendants plusieurs minutes, traversant une zone semblable à tout ce que la rouquine avait vu jusque là. Par moment, l'Elfe grognait ou marquait une pause de quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas assuré.

Au bout d'un moment, Lily se risqa de poser une question.

"Où sommes-nous ?"

L'Elfe grogna et maronna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe. La rouquine capta des mots comme "Pas vrai" ou "les mêmes" sans comprendre ce que l'Elfe voulait dire.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaines de mètres plus loin et après une nouvelle micro-pause que l'Elfe se prit la peine de répondre.

"Comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, et ceci est la preuve que vous n'y avait pas prêté attention, nous somme dans l'Archi-Monde."

Il s'arrêta, guettant une réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'écoutait en silence, avide de comprendre l'endroit où elle se trouvait. D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'encouragea à continuer.

"Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez passé une porte dimensionelle, n'est ce pas miss Potter ?" demanda-t-il en s'étirant.

Ses phrases se terminaient pas un grognement sourd, comme un toux incurable. Lily le regarda avec incompréhension. Fronçant les sourcils elle ne put que faire non de la tête.

"Non ?" reprit l'Elfe. "Vous ne savez vraiment pas où vous êtes ?"

Mais comment Lily pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle avait été aspirée ici sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, et voilà maintenant qu'elle devait tout connaître de cette endroit. Remarquant son trouble, l'Elfe continua. Il désigna une porte qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

"Ces portes tout autour de nous sont des ouvertures temporelles. Chacunes de ces portes s'ouvrent vers un nouveau monde, dans un espace temps different et unique."

Lily assimila les mots qui sortait de la bouche de l'Elfe. Espace temps ? Ouveture temporelles ? Merlin, voilà qu'elle venait de rencontrer un fou.

"En d'autres termes," continua l'Elfe imperturbable et le regard perdu dans l'obscurité, "vous êtes ici dans le passage qui séparent tous les mondes. Ici se mêle le passé, le présent et le futur. Ici se trouve l'observatoire des possibilités."

Lily comprenait de moins en moins ce que la créature lui expliquait. Néanmoins, une idée fixe s'imposa dans son esprit et elle profita de la condition bavarde de l'Elfe pour se lancer.

"Je voudrais rentrer chez moi."

L'elfe se stoppa net et se tourna vers Lily. Un sourcil legerement relevé, il avait un oeil scrutateur qui était presque deux fois plus gros que le second. A nouveau il grogna et caressa sa barbe de mouvement lent et mécanique. Il passa une langue sèche sur ses lèvres et hésita.

"Miss Potter..." Il marqua un arrêt, ses mains tripotaient son trousseau de clé. "L'archi-monde à de nombreuses règles qui, parfois, sont difficile à expliquer."

Il invita Lily à s'asseoir contre la paroie alors qu'il faisait de même.

"Une fois la porte d'un monde ouvert il est impossible d'y revenir par des moyens conventionels. Je vais être franc avec vous, Miss Potter, mais je ne peux pas vous ramener chez vous."

Lily accusa le coup. Une bonne chose qu'elle soit déjà assise, au moins elle ne pourra pas descendre plus bas. L'Elfe ouvrit son livre et commença à le feuilleter sans prêter plus d'attention à la rouquine.

Ainsi elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle ? Non, il devait y avoir une possibilité, et rien n'affirmait que ce petit être disait la verité. Si elle ne pouvait pas compter sur l'Elfe pour rentrer chez elle alors elle se débrouillerait seule.

Lily se releva, une energie nouvelle retrouvée et s'engagea sans un mot dans l'obscurité de la grotte. Dans son dos, elle sentait le regard percant de l'Elfe sans y prêter attention.  
En marchant, elle entendait le cliqueti des clés, preuve que la créature la suivait, mais elle n'en avait que faire maintenant. Tous ce qu'elle voulait, c'était avancer le plus loin possible, jusqu'à sortir d'ici.

Les portes défilèrent à ses côtés sans qu'elle n'y prenne la moindre attention. Obnubilée par son objectif, Lily ne remarqua pas la petite ombre grouillante au sol à tel point qu'elle manqua au dernier moment de l'écraser.

Un salut qu'elle devait à l'Elfe.

Celui-ci avait bondit sur elle, avait bloqué sa bouche à l'aide de sa main griffu tout en la tirant brutalement en arrière.  
Prise par surprise, la sorcière voulu se débattre, gémir, mais un mouvement sec lui fit remarquer la bête qui se tapissait dans l'ombre.

Comprenant le danger, Lily se calma tant bien que mal et l'Elfe retira sa main. Doucement il l'attira en arrière, hors de portée de l'ombre menacante.  
Ce n'est que bien plus loin, pendant que Lily reprenait sa respiration, que l'Elfe décida de délier sa langue.

"Les damnés sont une abomination de ce monde," dit-il d'une voix neutre, dénué de sentiment. "Sur toutes les règles de l'Archi-Monde, la plus importante et de ne jamais les approcher. Un seul moment d'innatention, et vous ne serez plus de ce monde... Ni d'aucun autre."

Lily souffla une dernière fois, remettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées tout en attrapant son poignée. Son bras tremblant encore et elle devait à tout prix arrêter ses spasmes. Si elle voulait sortir vivante d'ici, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, elle aurait tout son temps pour pleurer une fois dehors.

"Miss Potter..." appela l'Elfe d'une voix bien plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé. "Je vous ai laissez partir devant car ici comme n'importe où, vous gardez votre libre arbitre. Si vous voulez vous passer de mon aide, c'est votre choix."

Il s'assura que Lily l'écoutait bien.

"Maintenant,"continua-t-il en présentant son énorme livre devant lui. "Je suis la personne la plus a même de vous faire sortir d'ici sans risque."

Lily observa le nain comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. Sous son air bougon, et désinteressé, il lui semblait pourtant ressentir une certaine sympathie émanant de lui.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ?" demanda-t-elle, plus pour faire parler l'Elfe que pour obtenir une véritable réponse.

L'Elfe haussa des épaules.

"Mon rôle est de guider les voyageurs perdu dans les méandres de l'Archi-Monde tout simplement. C'est du moins ce que j'ai fais quand votre père est venu ici."

La sorcière bondit sur place à l'entente de ses mots, soulevant de la poussière tout autour de ses pieds.

"Mon père est venu ici ?!" articula-t-elle en se baissant pour mettre son visage à hauteur de celui de son interlocuteur.

L'Elfe recula d'un pas devant cette soudaine excitation. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour verifier que ce brusque haussement de voix n'avait pas attiré quelqu'uonque créatures près d'ici.

"Votre père oui et non..."gromela-t-il entre ses dents, les yeux fuyants. "Des Harry Potter j'en ai vu plus d'un passer par l'Archi-monde pour rejoindre un nouvel Univers, mais cela ne veut pas dire que _votre_ père de _votre _propre monde soit venu jusqu'ici, c'était juste une façon de parler..."

Lily assimila les dernière parole et s'assura qu'elle avait bien tout compri. Ainsi, si l'Elfe disait la vérité, il existait une multitudes d'Univers differents, tous accessibles par ce lieu.. L'Archi-Monde. Et des Harry Potter venu de toutes les horizons auraient foulés du pied cette terre pour pouvoir voyager de monde en monde.

La rouquine sourit. Ca ressemblait bien à son père, ça. Le survivant n'aurait aucun problème à tester son courage ici, n'est ce pas ?

"Si d'ici je peux aller dans n'importe quelle Univers, pourquoi ne puis-je pas rentrer chez moi, alors ?" demanda soudainement Lily.

L'Elfe sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, embarassé.

"Les portes ne s'ouvrent que rarement, et peu d'entres elles sont actives au même moment..." il leva un doit crochu. "Cent ans.. C'est la durée qu'il faut pour qu'une porte se réactive et le temps d'attente qu'il vous faudra attendre si vous voulez retourner dans votre monde."

Lily pinca ses lèvres. Il n'était même pas imaginable pour la jeune fille d'attendre une centaine d'année avant de pouvoir retourner chez elle, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution differente.

"Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen ?" insista la sorcière, le visage implorant.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Lily avait prit le partit de croire entierement les dires de l'Elfe. Plus elle lui parlait, plus elle lui faisait confiance.

L'Elfe tourna doucement sa tête de droite à gauche.

"D'ici, il vous sera impossible de repartir dans votre monde, mais..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, non pas pour un simple effet de style et de suspens, mais bel et bien parce qu'il cherchait ses mots. Lily ne dérangea pas l'être dans ses reflexions, le laissant fouiller dans sa mémoire.

"Les possibilités sont infîmes..." continua l'Elfe à mi-voix, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. " Il vous faudrait vous rendre dans un Univers disponible pour y trouver une nouvelle méthode afin de voyager d'un monde vers un autre. J'ai déjà rencontré des sorcier capablent de se déplacer sans passer par l'Archi-monde mais je ne connais pas leur secret."

Le coeur de Lily prit le relais. Il existait une solution pour qu'elle rentre chez elle, ça s'était déjà produit, elle pouvait le faire !

"Il faudrait donc que j'aille dans l'un de ces Monde, c'est cela ?"

L'Elfe ouvrit son livre et tourna les pages une à une. Ses yeux parcouraient les feuilles à une vitesse folle, inhumaine. Il dévora une cinquantaines de pages en à peine quelques minutes avant de s'exclamer.

"Ah voilà ! Au moment où nous parlons j'ai trois mondes disponible pour vous..."

il sembla s'assurer de quelque chose, relu un paragraphe en marmonant, tout en s'aidant de l'un de ses doigts avant de reprendre.

"Univers B43678C-2. Année 1985, situation de paix, 100% de compatibilité avec vous et sans risque de fission temporelle."

La rouquine fronça ses sourcils devant le charabia de l'Elfe, mais voyant que celui-ci s'emballait elle préfera de ne pas le couper.

""Le suivant et l'Univers F45852W-1. Année 2085, situation délicate mais sous contrôle. Compatibilité elle aussi de 100% et impossibilité de fission. Ce monde me parait parfait."

"Excusez moi," coupa finalement Lily, "qu'entendez vous par compatibilité ou fission ?"

L'Elfe fit claquer son livre en le refermant, une expression de surprise sur son visage.

"J'ai oublié de vous parler des règles primordiales miss Potter ! C'est un manque cruel à mon devoir, veuillez me pardonner !"

De façon théatrale, il leva son index pour dévoiler le chiffre un.

"Premièrement, vous pouvez vous rendre uniquement dans un monde où une porte dimensionnelle est disponible. Si la porte est ouverte une fois, elle devient ensuite inutilisable pendant les cent prochaines années." récita-t-il tel un automate, comme ci ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prononcait ce texte.

Pour Lily ce n'était pas une première nouvelle, mais son ventre se serra lors que le chiffre deux s'afficha sur les doigts de la créature.

"Deux, il est impossible qu'une même personne, ou qu'un même objet, co-existe dans un même monde. Si cela arrive, l'un des deux sera détruit aléatoirement pour qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. C'est ce qui s'appelle la Fission Dimensionelle."

Lily aquiesca. De par cette règle, elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans un monde où elle existait déjà, ce qui lui semblait... Logique.

"Troisième et dernière règle primordiale : Vous n'appartenez pas au monde que vous aller visiter. Un univers fonctionne comme un corps humain, et fera en sorte de repousser toute anomilie parasitant son système. Ne jamais se retrouver à court de magie."

Il termina sa phrase en fixant Lily jusqu'au plus profond de ses yeux, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait comprit.

"Ne jamais être à court de magie," répeta-t-elle,"Que se passera t-il, si c'est le cas ?"

Le petit être ne répondit pas tout de suite, préferant ouvrir de nouveau son livre.

"Nous disons donc, année 2085, situation délicate mais..."

"Que se passera t-il si je me retrouve à court de magie ?" insista Lily, le visage sévère.

L'Elfe sortit la tête de son livre.

"Votre corps ne pourra plus être stabilisé dans cet Univers et vous serez dévoré par celui-ci. Un sort bien pire que la mort, croyez-moi" dit-il dans un souffle.

Immediatement, Lily comprit que c'était là son plus grand danger. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de son échine, la faisant frissoner. Ne jamais être à court de magie, se répéta-t-elle interieurement, comme pour bien faire rentrer dans son crâne cette règle."

"Ai-je été bien clair ?" questionna l'Elfe en la fixant de nouveau.

Il attendit que Lily hocha de la tête pour continuer.

"Bon le dernier Univers est le R45685462H-Bis. 1998, situation..." Il marqua un temps, s'assurant de ce qu'il lisait. "En guerre. Compatiblité 45%, possible risque de Fission. Ce n'est pas un Univers sûr pour vous, Miss Potter."

"C'est là que je vais."

Lily se surprit elle même lorsque ces mots sortirent de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de reflechir, elle l'avait décider tout simplement, cela semblait être une évidence.

L'Elfe la regarda avec étonnement.

"Cet Univers, Miss Potter ? Tout indique un monde inadéquate..."

"Il sera parfait." répondit Lily d'une voix assuré. "C'est le monde le plus proche de chez moi, je pourrais y trouver des gens pour m'aider."

La sorcière ne savait pas si elle disait ça pour se convaincre dans son choix où si elle croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

Doucement, L'Elfe referma son livre puis, d'un geste, l'invita à le suivre.

Sans un mots, il retraversèrent le couloir sombre pendant plusieurs minutes. Seule la mélodie des clés dansantes autour des hanche de l'Elfe venait rompre le silence.

La rouquine se laissa entrainer dans le boyaux sans se poser plus de question. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte close.

"Univers R45685462H-Bis, c'est ici." dit simplement l'Elfe en présentantla porte. " J'ai déjà fais les verification, et je vous demanderais seulement de me remettre votre baguette avant votre départ, un objet similaire existe déjà dans ce monde."

Lily ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

"Ma baguette ?!" s'étrangla-t-elle en agrippant l'ébène dans sa main droite. "Hors de question !"

L'Elfe resta imperturable, comme si il étrait habitué à ce genre de comportement.

"Vous ne saisissez pas la réalité de la situation, Miss Potter. A l'instant même où votre corps se materialisera dans ce monde, tout objet jumeux explosera par fission. A cette distance, vous risquez d'être anéanti vous aussi."

La sorcière ne répondit pas, préferant regarder son arme. Elle caressa le bout du manche du doigt, comme si elle voulait pouvoir ressentir ce contacte jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Au fond d'elle même elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

"Vous avez surement remarqué que la magie ne fonctionne pas ici" continua l'Elfe. "C'est parce que l'Archi-Monde se nourrit de magie, et c'est aussi pourquoi il est dangereux pour un sorcier de rester ici trop longtemps."

Sans un mot, Lily tendit sa baguette devant elle. L'Elfe l'attrapa et la tira doucement hors de la main de la jeune fille. Il fit un mouvement de tête entendu lorsqu'il rangea la baguette dans l'une de ses poches.

"Comment vous appelez vous ?" demanda Lily d'une voix terne, effacé.

"Dramung, Miss Potter, mon nom est Dramung."

Ce fût les dernier mots que Lily put entendre. L'instant suivant, la porte s'ouvrait et une lumière vive l'enveloppait.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 fin, à la semaine prochaine pour pour le chapitre 2 !**


End file.
